


I Think I Could

by resistvncepilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistvncepilot/pseuds/resistvncepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn wakes up from his coma, him and Poe share living quarters. After one of Finn's nightmares, Poe comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Could

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stormpilot fic, so I hope you enjoy! I might someday write a sequel of some kind (this turned out shorter than I expected tbh) so comment if you'd like to see that.

_"Traitor!" A voice yelled. Blood began to pour in the room, along with the screams of the villagers. The walls slowly closed in around him, causing the blood to rise higher and higher, reaching up to his knees._

_"You're only acting in your own selfish interest. 'It's the right thing to do!'- please. You need a pilot."_

_More screaming, mixed in with his own now, until he found himself outside of the trap, completely clean, on garbage duty with his squad mates. A conversation was going on, about finding the location of the map needed to track down the last Jedi. They were going to kill them all. He couldn't let them, he wouldn't- but it was his duty._

_He was back in the room, and now his best friend lay dying in front of him. His helmet was on, with a bloody handprint the last sign of life he had given. Traitor. Traitor._

**_Traitor._ **

Finn sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time- 2:03- and closed his eyes gently, sighing. The details of the dream were fading away, but clearly it hadn't been pretty.

He remembered bits and pieces of warped training memories, the horror of a close friend dying in their first mission, the betrayal that his old squad mate must've felt as the lightsaber had pierced through his chest. He rubbed his face subconsciously, pulling the covers up to cover his shoulders and hugging his knees beneath. He would go back to sleep eventually, he knew, but for now he was too scared and too awake.

He glanced across the room to his bunk mate, who was snoring softly with wisps of dark, slightly curly hair sticking out in all directions. How Poe Dameron managed to look _that_ good while he was a sleeping mess was beyond Finn's comprehension. He thought back Poe being there when he woke up, and the nurses telling him the boy hardly left his side while he was in a coma, spending days in a row with the doctors bringing him meals twice a day, the warm tingling feeling he had felt when he saw the other man's face turn a bright scarlet and heard his awkward laugh.

Deciding to try and settle down, he pushed off the covers and started to stand to go and make some tea, or whatever hot beverage he could get his hands on. The bed creaked a bit, but nothing too much to wake his roommate. He tip-toed down the hall and into their kitchenette- sharing quarters with the top pilot certainly had its perks- and started the kettle, turning up the burner as high as he could to expedite the process.

What he forgot to account for, naturally, was the high-pitched whistle that came along when the water was done boiling.

"Shit," he whispered as he scrambled to turn off the burner, pulling the teapot away from it as fast as he could. His chest clenched up, turning his head so he could peer down the corridor leading back to the room, and heard soft footsteps approaching. He cringed slightly, afraid that Poe would be angry with him. It was probably a red flag to set off a kettle whistle in the early hours of the morning.

"Finn?" He heard Poe's sleepy voice call out, a pit of guilt steadily growing in his stomach.

"Sorry..." he called back softly as his roommate emerged from the shadows into the dim light of the kitchen. The other man shook his head, his eyes squinting in the light.

"No, no. Sometimes the other pilots come in and help themselves while I'm asleep, so this is hardly anything new," he said, laughing quietly. Finn breathed out slowly, scared to make any noise in doing so. He felt relieved at least, that Poe didn't resent him. Part of him hoped he wouldn't question it. "Of course, that begs the question... why, exactly, are you making tea at quarter after two?"

"Oh, um. Couldn't sleep, bad dream," Finn managed out, shifting his weight from foot to foot and trying to avoid eye contact with Poe.

"Oh."

"You can go back to sleep, if you want."

"That's okay. You boiled water, so I guess I'll have some tea as well, if you don't mind."

"No, no." It was quiet for some time before either of them spoke again, as Finn prepared two teacups with bags and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Poe followed in suit, taking a small sip of his, before setting it down and leaning his head on Finn's shoulder. The other tensed up slightly, feeling his cheeks and neck flush.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Poe asked quietly, Finn being able to feel his jaw movements as he did so. He wanted so badly for Poe to press a kiss to his forehead, to hold him against his chest, whisper that everything was going to be alright...

"Just stormtrooper stuff," he answered, taking a sip from his own mug. It occurred to him that Poe was only in his underwear, and his face turned an even deeper scarlet color. God, did he have it bad. When he received no response, he took a deep breath and described it a bit more, not daring to look down at the elder's head on his shoulder. "I don't remember much of it anymore, I just woke up with a really awful feeling in my gut, you know?" This was greeted by soft breathing, and after sneaking a glance downward, he realized Poe had fallen asleep. Shifting slightly so as not to wake him, Finn placed his hands under his arms and legs, carrying him slowly bridal-style back to the room. He placed him down on his bed, but didn't move, out of fear that the moment would end too soon. Eventually, he started back over to his own bed, but was stopped by two arms encircling his waist before he even laid down again.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" a gentle voice whispered, and Finn inhaled sharply. He felt like he could've melted, right then and there, into a deep hole in the universe, never to be seen again. He gave a small nod, swallowing. Poe's grip on him loosened slightly, and Finn moved to turn around to sit down, expecting the other man to move away. Rather, midway through him sitting down on the bed, the pilot fell forward, not expecting the sudden loss of support. The pair found themselves nose-to-nose on Finn's bed, both wide-eyed and staring at the other.

Losing himself, Finn leaned forward, his eyes closing with his movements until he felt Poe's lips on his ever so slightly. He lingered there a moment, suddenly unsure of what to do, before the elder pushed into him, pushing him back so he was lying on the bed horizontally and Poe was on top of him, their lips pressed fervently together. His mouth opened slightly and Poe wasted no time in deepening it, Finn wrapping his arms around his back and even as they pulled apart they stayed, pressed against each other, holding each other, for what felt like a lifetime.

"I've been wondering what that would be like since you pulled off your helmet," Poe confessed, his voice barely audible. He felt Finn smile into his shoulder, and felt the younger man's arms trail down his back, resting just above his arse.

"You're too good for me," Finn replied, smiling wider.

"Listen to me, Finn, don't you ever think that, even as a joke. You are too precious for that. You revoked the first order, something you were raised from birth to follow. You refused to kill anyone on your first mission, and you are the king of badass good guys. You're too good for _me_ , and for everyone else." Poe trailed kisses from Finn's forehead to the edge of his jaw as he said this, still keeping his voice low.

"I think I could fall in love with you, Poe Dameron," Finn whispered back, instantly biting his bottom lip. _I fucked up, I fucked up..._

"I think I could fall in love with you too, buddy."


End file.
